


Deleted Scene: This Flesh and Bone Chapter 7

by Mordhena



Series: Crowley is Asmodeus Headcanon [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deleted Scenes, For interest, Gen, Side Story, doesn't fit anywhere else, side notes to the main arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: This is a conversation that Sam and Cas had when I was writing Chapter 7 of This Flesh and Bone, but when I edited it, I deleted it as it slowed down the story. I thought I'd post it, because this is the first time this idea about angelic nomenclature occurred to me and I thought others may find it as interesting as I do. (Now watch the show writers spoil my theory next season!)





	Deleted Scene: This Flesh and Bone Chapter 7

## Deleted Scene: Angelic Nomenclature

 

“I have found a brother, Daviel, who is willing to assist us,” Castiel says.

“What kind of acid trip was Chuck on when he named his sons?” Sam frowns. “What is it with all the _‘I’el_ endings?”

“Not ‘i’el’ just ‘el’ it means of God. It’s a surname of sorts.”

“Oh. Right,” Sam says. “Forgive my ignorance.

“You’re not the first human to ask that question,” Castiel says.

“So… Casti-of-God, Gabri-of-God, Davi-of-God…” Sam nods “I guess it makes sense, even if it is a little screwy.”

“Not all of us have that appellation.”

“Just the favourites?”

“There are Lucifer, Balthazar, Zachariah, Metatron. You may notice a pattern.”

“Um, nope not seeing a pattern…”

“Perhaps, loyalists is a better term than favourites. Those of us who remained most loyal after Lucifer fell underwent a name change.”

“So the douchier angels…”

Castiel nods. “Yes, Metatron, Balthazar and Lucifer were...problematic, amongst others.”

“Balthazar was cute, Lucifer well yeah he’s a dick and Metatron? He’s kinda librarian boring.”

“I wouldn’t say boring. He cast the angels to Earth.”

“Well, OK that was a dick move.” Sam frowns. “Your brothers are all kinda dicks.”

“Metatron…he...stole my grace. “ Castiel feels his wings twitch, closes his eyes.

“But then, he _did_ die helping stop the darkness which didn’t really go down well. You know, Cas, you have a really dysfunctional family.”

 

 


End file.
